


Die for a glance

by RickishMorty



Series: Hogwarts' Drabble [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickishMorty/pseuds/RickishMorty
Summary: Thoughts of Severus Snape while is dying.





	Die for a glance

The man was in a hurry; he even managed to complete the last mission, to deliver his memory to the boy.  
He looked into his eyes, they would be the last thing he would see.  
He wanted them to be.

Tsk... What an irony...  
He grabbed Harry by the jacket, trying to pull him towards him.  
Just that so much hated boy... The photocopy of the man who had taken away the most beautiful thing in his life.  
The little boy he couldn't hate because he had his mother's eyes. 

  
"Look at me…" 

  
Now he gave him the most beautiful and sweetest death.  
To die mirroring in the eyes of the woman he loved.  
Die watching Lily Evans.


End file.
